lovelessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Radical Edward2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Loveless Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:22 logo.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 22:30, January 21, 2010 Hi! Hey, nice to meet you :) I can't believe how many changes have been made here! You've been busy :D Doing a great job so far though. Keep it up! -- Shinkei1923 23:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :D Same here - it has to be my fave anime/manga series, so I want to help too. Anyway, you've done some pretty good stuff so far. Sure we can do some more over time :) :P Haha! True XD Loveless was the first shounen-ai I ever read/watched, and it's still my favourite. I've watched/read Junjou Romantica (which is pretty good too ^_^) but Loveless is my fave because of how complex and dark the story is... and because I'm in love with all the characters (Ritsuka and Soubi in particular :3) Mind, even if I didn't like the story, I'd read and watch it just for the art. Its the best drawn series I've ever seen :D -- Shinkei1923 18:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) thank you Thanks about the logo :D and I've looked to try and edit the sidebar, but I found this, and found out that I can't change it because I'm not an admin :S Sorry! -- Shinkei1923 19:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :o We should figure out how to become admins because we've contributed enough to enter adminhood :3 :) Haha, I'd love to be one XD No idea how we'd go about getting the title though! You definitely deserve it. Congrats on reaching your 100th edit by the way :D (well... nearly... it's on 99 at the minute... Next time I come on it'll probably be over that :P) -- Shinkei1923 20:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ...And now it's 100. Well done :D Thanks Ah, thanks for sending a message :D We pretty much are the only ones working on this wiki at the moment - I joined on January 9, and till you came along I was the only one making edits. I'm just editing some minor bits on the main page atm. Adminhood (love that word XD) would be great, because then we could do even more. Should be good fun if we get the title :D -- Shinkei1923 21:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay... And a good article it is :) Just added it to the contents section on the main page. I'm wondering how best to sort the contents out actually... the first columns full whilst the second isn't at the minute, but I think it's easier to navigate through the site when there's a "character" and "other" column so... I don't know. I've played around trying to get three columns, but they won't fit on the page right. I'll work something out. I may go and make an article on Nisei Akame for the time being... (unless you're already doing it?) Though I'll probably need your help editing it after it's made, because I don't know how to get that column in on the right hand side (with name, age, first appearance, etc.) I'll get the info ready though. Are you making any other articles, like Youji or Nagisa? Or do you want me to do them later? -- Shinkei1923 22:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Help me? :3 Haha, okay :) I've spent the past twenty minutes trying to get the side-column-thing (how articulate...) on the articles, and I think I know how to do it, but they don't look the same as the ones you've done on the other pages -.- Think you could help me out? :3 If you have time/don't mind doing it that is. If you decide to do it, do you think you can put one of those tables up on the 'Nisei Akame' page, with the picture in the article at the top with the info below: Name (Nisei Akame), Debut (Manga Voume 5), Birthday, Sign, Age (all unknown, but in brackets in the row 'age', can you put 'probably 17-19'), Status (Fighter), and Relations (Seimei Aoyagi - Sacrifice). I'm sorry about this XD If you don't have time/don't want to do it, I'll try again tomorrow. It's fine. If you do though, I'll like you forever :P Haha -- Shinkei1923 23:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :) Thank you :D And that's good to hear! I'll check out the new article tomorrow, because for now (sadly) I've got to go. See you later though :) -- Shinkei1923 23:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Woop woop :D Haha, well done, knew you'd get it! Congrats on reaching adulthood adminhood :D You deserve it after all you've done here. I can see you've been busy over the last day or so - it looks so much better now! And really like your article on 'Real World' references btw. Thinking outside the box, I like it ;) --Shinkei1923 23:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :O Eh? OMG! I'm one too! :O I didn't realize! HELL YEAH! :D And don't worry, I won't touch the edit button yet... I already had enough panic earlier today when I accidently reversed all the changes made to the Seimei page from when it was created :S It's sorted now, but I still have no idea how I did it in the first place! lol --Shinkei1923 23:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) And I've just seen the change you made to the title of the Katsuko page.... why the hell don't I think of these things? >.< Sorry. I didn't know what to call her because her first name hasn't been revealed yet :3 'Dr' didn't occur to me. And thanks for putting in the information table.... I'll learn to do it properly soon enough :) :3 Ah kk :3 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) New Page Hi I'm Animedork, and I was just browsing through the wiki when I stumbled across a page titled "Perv". It's irrelevent and inappropriate, so I was wondering if you would like to delete it. Thanks Animedork 14:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll get right on it. --RadicalEdward2 15:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's Dlbn. I just got notified of your post on my Talk page. I would be honored to be an admin for the wiki. Thank you very much for the offer! Dlbn (talk) 23:11, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I understand. Sounds like a good idea to me ^^ Take your time, no rush. I've used a couple of the templates before, but yeah, I'll need to learn more about them, most definiately. ^^ A new background? Sweet :3 Dlbn (talk) 23:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I've sort of fallen behind on the manga. I'm on book 1 still lol. But I'm planning on updating stuff soon. I think what drove me away was how bad the English dub was to be honest XD --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 23:31, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I would ahve no idea where the manga was if it wasn't for Kamibana XD one of my friends on facebooks ent me links to newest chapters that they have yet to release, listed on their livejournal instead of the website. I actually like the English dub XD I jsut hate how they ended the series how they did, to be honest. Yes, it was nice, but still XD I don't like the English dub because I've seen a lot of dubs in my life but Ritsuka sounds like Haruhi Fujioka's English voice actor if she didn't care at all XD --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 23:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hahahah I never thought of that before, but now that you mention it, that sounds pretty accurate XD Also they made Soubi sound like the most generic seme ever. Like Gravitation generic. And they took out some of his first lines of dialogue where he showed that he was concerned for Ritsuka's health and just left in the lines about how he bet that Ritsuka was thinking about him; basically making him look full of himself. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 00:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I love Soubi's English voice. I kind of expect him to sound like that in English, anyway. The missing lines are subtle, so some people probably didn't notice. At least over time they develop him into being more concerned about Ritsuka then himself. Let's face it, his self-esteem and self worth are in the toilet. 02:28, July 10, 2014 (UTC) That is true but god I need to catch up on my reading XD --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 17:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC)